


Kiss Like You Fight

by OmniaExtares



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniaExtares/pseuds/OmniaExtares
Summary: How Draco and Harry became friends is one thing, how they started sleeping together is another matter entirely.





	Kiss Like You Fight

_How Harry and Draco became friends is one thing, how they started sleeping together is another matter entirely._

Harry was running late- as usual. He burst out of the ministry elevators, nearly stumbling and spilling the two lukewarm coffees he was carrying. Why he wasn’t levitating them in front of him he couldn’t tell you. He often still did things the Muggle way without thinking about it. He bustled past the secretary in front of the Auror offices, nodding briefly to Mildred as he rounded the corner to the office he shared with his partner.

“Late, Scarhead,” Draco drawled, not looking up from the file in his lap.

“Coffee, Ferret,” Harry replied as he placed the to-go cup on his partner’s desk, turning the paper cup so that the scrawled “Ferret” was facing Draco. The blonde wizard looked up, eyed the cup, and turned to Harry. Silence filled the room for a moment as Draco lifted on arched eyebrow until his façade cracked and he snorted, quirking a crooked smile.

“You actually had the barista write ‘Ferret’ on my coffee?”

“Yeah that’s exactly what I did.”

“You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m _your_ fucking idiot, _babe_ ,” Harry shot back sarcastically. Draco graced him with a fake gagging noise and picked up the coffee in front of him.

“It’s not even hot anymore you wanker,” Draco said grimacing, pointing his wand at the cup and warming it until it steamed again. Harry laughed, shrugged, and turned to sit back at his own desk across the room.

This was his life now, Harry supposed. He and Draco were not just Auror partners, but they had built a genuine friendship over the three years they had worked together. Harry figured it was bound to happen when you were in the business of saving each other’s asses. It wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine at first- Draco had a tendency to “accidentally” hit Harry with embarrassing hexes during training. The first time they had dueled and he vanished Harry’s clothes down to his tight black boxers. Harry had aimed a stinging hex straight to Draco’s crotch in retaliation and before their Head Auror knew what was happening Harry and Draco were fist fighting on the mats.

“Malfoy, there is no tactical reason to _strip_ a suspect. Potter, show some self-control for Merlin’s sake. Honestly you two, don’t make me regret pairing you. Between us, you’re the two most powerful wizards amongst the recruits but it’s wasted talent if you insist on acting like children and using it against each other,” Head Auror Phelix lectured.

After that, Harry and Draco came to a tentative truce. They traded physical dueling for verbal sparring. Too hot headed, they both fought to get the last word in every argument. Within a year, however, the malicious words turned sarcastic, and the Potter/Malfoy team graduated training at the top of their class. They were soon given the most dangerous and grueling assignments, which is how the amicable partnership turned into a true friendship.

On one assignment six weeks into their full-time Aurorship, Harry jumped in front of Draco when the suspect they were tracking attacked. He took a particularly nasty burning hex straight to the chest. “Stupid bloody Gryffindor,” Draco had said to Harry in St. Mungo’s. Harry just laughed at him, and despite their stubbornness, the two were never the same.

Being an Auror wasn’t all glamor and combat- It was also a veritable mountain of paperwork. This was how Harry and Draco began their dinners. They would floo to one of their flats after the ministry closed, order take out, crack a beer and spend all night going over notes.

“I always suspected I’d die fighting, not suffocated under paperwork,” Harry huffed.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Draco replied as he flourished his signature across the form he was leaning over.

_Attention please! The ministry will be closing in five minutes!_

“Shit is it already almost eight?” Harry looked at his watch. The Auror office technically closed at five, but it was frequent that pairs of Aurors would be found scribbling over their case files well past closing. Given the gravity of their cases, it was almost always Harry and Draco.

“I was on a roll, dammit,” Draco replied, “I just need like thirty more minutes.”

“Same here, I only have a few more things to wrap up. My turn to host?”

“You’re hosting, I’m buying. Meet at your flat in thirty?” Draco was already collecting his things, knowing full well the arrangement was a given before he even had to suggest it.

“Don’t forget extra chips this time.”

“Cow.”

“Ferret.”

Harry had just jumped out of the shower when he heard Draco come through the floo. They had stopped announcing themselves more than a year ago, and it wasn’t uncommon for them to wander over on their days off with questions about a case.

Pulling his joggers on, Harry walked down the hall shirtless, still toweling off his hair. The pair weren’t particularly shy. They saw each other in the Aurors’ locker room on plenty of occasions. Frankly, they were lucky unannounced flooing hadn’t caught them in more compromising situations.

Draco allowed himself a moment to stare at Harry’s sculpted chest and abdomen while his face was covered by the towel. It wasn’t envy, per say- they were both the fittest they’d ever been, Head Auror Phelix made sure of that. Rather it was what he considered to be an… objective appreciation of his partner.

Harry’s head emerged from the his aggressive assault on his hair and he tossed the damp towel behind him in the hall.

“Honestly, could you be more of a slob?”

“You love me.”

“I love to hate you, Potter,” Draco rolled his eyes. Harry laughed and plopped down on his squishy couch. Meanwhile, Draco headed into Harry’s kitchen and began sending things floating into the living room.

“What’s for dinner?” Harry called from the couch, he had already dumped the contents of his work bag on the coffee table.

“Italian,” Draco said, wandering back in with a bottle of merlot.

“No chips?” Harry asked absent-mindedly as he took a moment to appreciate his partner. Draco too had showered and changed before arriving at Harry’s. He was as casual as he allowed himself to be- dark jeans and a heather grey v-neck tee. Harry realized he was staring a bit too long and snapped his eyes back to the table. “Whoah, hey what the fuck,” he said, seeing that the files were now flying into the air, sorting themselves, and landing neatly stacked on the side table. The moment the papers cleared the coffee table, the food and table settings landed.

“Dinner first, we’re not at risk of pulling another all-nighter so we may as well eat without work today,” Draco said, which Harry grudgingly admitted was a fair point. “You know ordinarily I’d make fun of you for not bothering with a shirt, but since I got Bolognese you’d probably stain it anyway.”

“Could you possibly be a bigger snob?”

“I’ve heard I’m the biggest,” Draco replied. The innuendo was certainly not lost on Harry. This was normal, this was how their relationship worked nowadays, cutting banter that shamelessly toed the line of flirting.

When dinner was finished, and paperwork was filled out, Harry and Draco found themselves sinking into the couch. It was nearly ten, and they were on their second bottle of merlot, which Harry had dug out of his wine rack (kept stocked almost entirely by Draco). Draco was sitting on the couch, feet on the now empty coffee table. Harry had made himself comfortable by taking up the rest of the couch, feet in Draco’s lap. He took another sip of the red wine, then swirled it absent-mindedly in his glass.

“Never have I ever fucked a girl,” he announced. Draco looked over at him.

“Okay, two things. One: Yes, you have. Or did you forget about Ginny Weasley? Two: Did you just have a stroke and do I need to do something about it, because frankly I’m comfortable and can’t be bothered at the moment.” Harry burst out laughing, but Draco couldn’t figure out what was going on, let alone what about it was funny.

“It’s a Muggle drinking game. Teenagers play it all the time at parties,” Harry explained.

“You had me at drinking game, but we aren’t teenagers, Potter,” Draco answered as if Harry was too dumb to realize he was twenty-two.

“It’s fun, I swear, let me explain. We each take turns saying ‘never have I ever, _blank_ ’.”

“Blank?”

“You fill it in, you have to say something you’ve honestly never done. If the other person _has_ done that thing, they take a drink.”

“Like, ‘never have I ever been a Muggle’?” Draco clarified, catching on quickly.

“Exactly, but obviously the unwritten rule is that it’s either got to be something you don’t want to admit to, or want to catch the other person for doing,” Harry added. “That’s why I started with mine, because it’s sort of embarrassing for me, but at the same time I know you’ll have to drink to it.”

Draco mulled it over for a moment before raising his glass to his lips. He took his required sip, muttering “fuck it”. He set his glass back down and turned to Harry, draping his arm across the other wizard’s legs in his lap.

“So you’re serious? You’ve never fucked a girl?”

“Truly. I was too busy trying to stay alive to do anything physical with Ginny, and I’ve been out ever since the war ended.” It was a fair point, everyone knew Harry Potter was gay. He came out shortly after the battle of Hogwarts, deciding he wanted to live happily and without drama. Besides, the first guy to sleep with the savior of the wizarding world was not likely to shut up about it, and Harry anticipated that.

“Right, well, my turn?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “I never ever-“

“Never have I ever,” Harry corrected with a chuckle. Draco rolled his eyes.

“Never have I ever… Hooked up with someone at a ministry function.”

“How the fuck did you know that?” Harry yelled. Draco doubled over laughing.

“Wild guess,” Draco said wiping his eyes which were streaming tears from his laughter. “Drink!” He added. Harry glared at him and took a gulp of wine.

“Never have I ever had sex in a classroom at Hogwarts,” Harry smirked. Draco just stared at Harry. “You so have, liar!” Draco sighed and raised his glass while Harry laughed.

“Never have I ever had a boyfriend,” Draco replied knowingly.

“I’ve literally seen you photographed with a dozen blokes in the prophet!”

“None of them have been my _boyfriend_ , Potter. I just _slept with_ some of them.” Harry rolled his eyes, picking up his glass.

“Slut,” he muttered as he drank.

“Prude,” Draco answered.

“Tosser.”

“Your turn, you pouf.”

“Never have I ever had a three-way,” Harry folded his arms proudly. Draco didn’t drink. “ _Really?_ ”

“If we’re being technical it was a four-way,” Draco drawled, to which Harry snorted. “Never have I ever rimmed someone or been rimmed,” he added, and Harry audibly choked on nothing at all.

“You’ve slept with blokes but you never-?”

“Never.”

“No wonder none of them wanted to be your boyfriend.”

“Fuck you, Potter, drink.” Draco glared at him as Harry proudly took his sip.

“We could… fix that, you know,” Harry was feeling hazy, bold.

“What like find me some flouncy boy at a club at eleven on a Tuesday to rim?”

“I don’t think he has to be flouncy, and I don’t think you have to go to a club,” Harry took a voluntary sip of his wine, draining the glass. He was leaning forward to replace the glass on the coffee table when he was pushed back by firm hands. Suddenly Draco was on top of him, his legs straddling Harry’s on either side. Draco’s strong hands fisted Harry’s wild raven hair, he was breathing hard, staring deep into Harry’s eyes.

Harry met Draco’s stare, saw his huge pupils surrounded by silver, he felt the need in Draco’s trousers. Harry nodded and Draco attacked.

Kissing each other was like their fighting, each man fought for dominance yet they were fairly matched. The soft cotton of Draco’s shirt pressed against Harry’s bare chest had every nerve lighting up. Draco was simultaneously pulling Harry’s hair and pressing forward to tackle his mouth. Harry had his hands on Draco’s hips, so tight that the blonde was sure he’d have bruises in the morning. He wasn’t mad, but he bit Harry’s bottom lip anyway. A twinge of bitter blood mixed with red wine. Harry just growled and thrust upwards, letting Draco feel just how fucking hard he was for him.

Draco threw his head back when he felt him, allowing Harry free access to his neck, which the wizard wasted no time in attacking too, biting, sucking, licking, claiming. In a blink, though, Draco had disappeared. Harry opened his eyes, and Draco was on his knees in front of him.

“Do you want me to suck your cock, Potter?” Draco murmured, already dragging his joggers over his hips. Harry’s brain must have short circuited because he couldn’t get his mouth to move, he simply nodded again. Draco finished pulling Harry’s pants down his toned legs, freeing Harry’s admittedly _big_ dick from its confines.

“Fuck,” he muttered, mostly to himself, but wasted no time in licking a broad stripe from base to tip.

“Oh shit, fuck, _Malfoy_ ,” Harry groaned as Draco took the head into his mouth. Draco alternated between sucking as much of the length as he could take and swirling his tongue around the wide head. His hands working both the shaft and Harry’s balls as he sucked enthusiastically at the head. Harry was fisting Draco’s cropped blonde hair as he bobbed up and down. Before long, though, he was pulling Draco off. “I’m not going to last if you keep that up,” he said.

“That’s the idea,” Draco said, licking his lips.

“There’s much more I plan on doing to you before that happens,” Harry said, standing up and kicking off the joggers around his ankles. Draco sat back on his heels and admired a now completely naked Harry Potter standing in front of him. He thought he might literally be drooling, looking at the chiseled Auror.

Harry smiled, and reached down for Draco’s hand. “Bedroom,” was all he said. They walked the short hallway to Harry’s room, hand in hand.

As soon as they were through the door, Harry slammed it behind him and pushed Draco against the door, kissing him fiercely and grinding himself into Draco’s length beneath his jeans. “Bed. Now,” he pointed behind him and stepped back from Draco who was reeling, but somehow managed to move his legs towards the unmade bed at the center of the room. He had the presence of mind to realize that Harry was _very_ naked, but he was still completely dressed. Draco looked over his shoulder to see Harry standing, eyes down at Draco’s ass as he had been walking to the bed. When Harry’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, Draco turned back around, pulling his shirt off before climbing onto the bed.

Maybe it was the fact that he’d also had nearly a bottle of wine, but Draco was feeling drunk on Harry. He crawled onto the bed, stopping in the middle still on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder again and raised an eyebrow at Harry, who was stroking himself slowly.

“Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to fuck me into your mattress?”

“Can’t a guy enjoy the view?” Harry asked as he strode forward purposefully. When he reached Draco he immediately moved his hand to cup Draco’s ass. He rubbed it through the denims, then gave it a sharp smack. Draco moaned, and reached to grab himself, fumbling with the zip of his jeans. Once it was undone, Harry pulled them off, not bothering to leave his boxers on either. “You have the _most_ perfect ass,” Harry marveled, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to taste it.”

Draco didn’t even register Harry’s admission, he was so desperate to be touched he just lowered himself to his elbows, giving Harry a truly stunning view of his tight ass. Harry was massaging the globes, pulling them further and further apart to give himself a view of Draco’s rosebud. Lacking the self-control to wait any longer, Harry leaned down and licked from Draco’s balls to the top of his crack. Draco nearly collapsed completely as he felt Harry’s warm tongue on his most private place.

With Draco shaking beneath him, Harry dove in, ravishing Draco’s ass. He licked the bud until it was positively sloppy. When he paused to catch his breath, Draco demanded more.

“I need you, Harry, please, fuck me,” Draco said, oblivious to his use of Harry’s first name. Harry, however, didn’t miss it and somehow got harder if it was even possible. He smacked Draco’s ass again and prodded his tongue through the ring of muscle surrounding Draco’s hole. Draco cried out, and reached to stroke himself. Harry somehow noticed in spite of his ministrations and smacked Draco’s hand away.

“You’re not going to touch yourself until I tell you that you can,” Harry ordered. “Turn over, Draco, I want to see you when I fuck you.”

Draco obeyed immediately. He swore he meant to be more in control, but he too had wanted this for _years_ , and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do whatever it took to get fucked by the Boy Who Lived.

Harry leaned over Draco, kissing him shamelessly. Draco couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck that Harry had just been eating him out, he kissed Harry like a starving man.

Harry’s deft fingers found Draco’s hole again, slick from his earlier feast. Draco broke the kiss as Harry’s finger breached him slowly.

“More, Harry, please _more_ ,” Draco begged.

“Fuck, you’re gagging for it. You’re so bloody tight, Draco,” Harry was panting, fucking Draco with the entirety of his finger now. His left hand reached out and wordlessly he summoned lube from his nightstand. He removed his finger and slicked two.

“Holy shit,” Draco moaned as Harry’s two fingers were now circling his rim. He could’ve sworn his heart stopped as Harry pushed forward, curling his fingers and _fuck_ he was right there, hitting that sweet spot inside him. Draco arched his back and allowed himself to be fucked by Harry.

As soon as it started, Harry’s fingers disappeared. Draco lifted his head to see Harry slicking himself, not patient enough to warm Draco up any further.

Draco took advantage of Harry’s distraction and pounced, flipping Harry on his back. He pinned the golden boy’s hands above his head.

“My turn to fuck you,” he said, breathlessly. With that, he sank down on Harry’s cock. Inch by inch the stiff rod entered him.

“You’re so tight. How are you so fucking tight?” Harry moaned. Draco sank down until Harry was fully seated. They stared at each other, panting, heaving. And then Draco was moving, rocking his hips back and forth. He rose up until the tip was just brushing his hole. “Are you going to torture me or ride it, Draco?”

In response, Draco slammed back down, riding Harry’s unbelievably hard cock in long strokes. Neither was going to last long, they knew it, it was inevitable. Distracted, Draco let go of Harry’s arms and leaned down, kissing him tenderly while he was pounding his own ass with Harry’s steel prick savagely. His cock was perfect, Draco thought, it was hitting his prostate with pinpoint accuracy on every stroke. Draco cried out as Harry used his now free hands to stroke Draco’s bobbing dick, his hands still slick with lube.

“Merlin, oh my god, _Harry!_ ” Draco cried, spilling himself onto Harry’s chest. His ass clenched around Harry’s cock, and he collapsed forwards. Harry grabbed Draco’s hips and began thrusting quickly up into Draco, chasing his own release.

“Draco,” he groaned as he filled him with his seed.

Draco was still on top of Harry, their chests now sticky with his cum and their sweat. He thought he could pass out now and sleep for days. Harry withdrew his softening prick and Draco wimpered. He turned them on their sides, Harry spooning Draco, stroking his hair. He whispered a soft _scourgify_ over them and nestled his face into the crook of Draco’s neck, kissing him softly.

“Hey,” he said.

“Mmm,” Draco replied.

“Can I be your first boyfriend?” Harry asked, stomach clenching, afraid.

“I never want to fuck anyone else again, so that’s a resounding yes, Potter,” Draco managed a trademark drawl.

“It’s Harry now, _babe_ ,” he replied, grinning into Draco’s back.

“Ugh, _avada_ me while you’re at it,” Draco shot back sleepily. Harry just chuckled and pulled Draco closer to him and the pair drifted off to the first sleep of many they would spend together.


End file.
